


i like it when you lose it, i like it when you go there

by younghosuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, M/M, Pet Names, Wet Dream, i wrote this in 2018 what ab it, needy baby taeyong, ten is utterly whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younghosuh/pseuds/younghosuh
Summary: in which ten didn’t expect taeyong to be that desperate in his sleep.





	i like it when you lose it, i like it when you go there

**Author's Note:**

> hello ive been wanting to post here and im gonna confidently post this sweet taeten fic i made last year i just. txt was just the best boys uwu anyways enjoy! sorry if there are any grammar mistakes nd stuff but kudos and feedback are much appreciated hehe and thank you for reading too x

ten is sure that taeyong wouldn’t be able to wait for him tonight. ten and his friends had just finished working on their last and final project together, and ten thanked god that he’s done with it before the due date. 

he couldn’t stand doing his work last-minute again, and he envies mark, who’s the kind of kid to do his stuff last minute, but still gets a good grade at the end. as for ten, even if he did his work quite late, his teacher would still be an ass and give him a much lower grade than mark. till this day, ten still has a intense grudge with some of his teachers and he learned his lesson to finish his work 2 or 3 days before the final submission. 

while ten ensures jaehyun and mark that he’ll be revising their work again back at home, he checked the time in his phone and widened his eyes when it shows its currently 11.45pm. it wasn’t much of a surprise, and it certainly didn’t worry ten at all because his apartment isn’t that far from mark’s place. ten bids his goodbyes to the both of them, and looked back to see jaehyun yawning cutely with his pink hoodie, while mark could finally call in donghyuck to play games with him. he chuckled slightly and left mark and jaehyun’s room. 

ten had to walk for about 3 to 5 minutes to arrive in his apartment, and he felt a lil’ bad that taeyong might’ve had tire himself out waiting for them on the couch. ten silently hoped that he wouldn’t get nagged at when his foot first enters inside. when ten arrived, he slowly opened the door and he silently prayed that taeyong is deep asleep to not listen any slight movements ten makes. 

when ten enters the room, he didn’t believe that taeyong was nowhere to be found. he exactly remembered taeyong messaged him telling he’s already in the dorm, but he wondered why is he not on the couch. usually taeyong lounges lazily in the living room to wait for ten to come home but this is exceptional. ten went to taeyong’s room and slowly opened the door, and scrunches his face when the bed is completely empty and looked like it hadn’t be laid on. 

the only room he hasn’t checked was his own. he swore that he did lock his room before he left, and he wouldn’t want to find out that taeyong did not find the spare key of his room that’s placed near on the dirt of their nearby plant. mark once joked that ten is a forgetful person, and ten never told him that was the actual truth because he confidently said he’s a responsible man. 

so ten took a deep breath and reached the knob of his door. in a slow pace, he turned the knob over through silence and opened the door, only to find taeyong sleeping soundly on his bed wearing the light pink sweater that he gave him. taeyong lays on his side, and he has his phone beside him. ten felt his heart swell to the sight in front of him, he couldn’t admit that he does like the older, however he felt that taeyong wouldn’t accept him or like him back. so through the years as taeyong’s roommate, he’d kept his feelings to himself. although he’d be overjoyed if taeyong asked ten to accompany him somewhere, either eating mcdonalds for dinner and ten helping taeyong on his music. all they do is just ‘bro’ things, no big deal. they’re just bros, not anything else, well if that’s what they think. 

so ten left taeyong be, he left to take a quick shower, brush his teeth, and changed to simple and comfortable clothing. when he came back, he still found taeyong in his previous position and he didn’t have the heart to wake him. so ten slowly slide in bed and he panicked when he see taeyong furrowed his eyebrows and shuffled a bit. ten then took the chance to have a small ‘chit-chat’ with him. 

“hey hyung,” ten whispered softly, and without knowing his hand reached to stroke taeyong’s hair gently. taeyong hummed and leaned in to the touch, ten quietly cooed and it reminded of him like a kitten. “didn’t know you fell asleep here, uh, in my own bed.” 

taeyong mumbled something inaudible and ten had to lean down closely to taeyong’s face to hear clearly, but he was a bit distracted when he can feel his own heart beating quickly. 

“why did you come back so late?” taeyong grumbled and his arm suddenly wrapped around ten’s waist and ten internally squeaked when this is actually happening. he could also feel that taeyong tangled his legs with his. ten looked down and see that taeyong is using his high knee socks, and ten is seconds close to explode. he couldn’t believe it, a first intimate close contact between them, and the first time seeing taeyong looking absolutely small with him. ten made a mental note to treat jaehyun and mark lunch for bringing ten to a cute, soft and sleepy taeyong. 

“the project was so hard to do hyung, mark kept writing dick jokes in our presentation.” ten whined softly, he’s still annoyed that mark wasted their time on making dick size assumptions between him and jaehyun, and he did not like it. 

ten could hear taeyong giggle quietly and that made him smile like crazy. every little thing taeyong does always endear him. either he wants to pinch and kiss cheeks or make a mess of him, having him writhing and squirming underneath. ten always wondered what taeyong is like in bed, but he’s sure that taeyong loves to be manhandled. he’s suddenly surprised of himself that he actually knew that. 

the atmosphere went silent again. the sounds that could be heard are only taeyong’s heavy, steady breathing and the whirr sound from the room’s air conditioner. ten’s hands are tucked under his chin and he can’t stop staring at taeyong’s face. he felt like this is an accomplishment, for them both to sleep in the same bed and facing each other. ten slowly falls asleep to taeyong’s breathing and the euphoric feeling that flutters in his stomach. he’s sure tomorrow morning would be no problem for them. 

\---

ten felt rustling and movement that suddenly woke him up. ten isn’t in the mood to protest but when he feels the movement couldn’t stop, he forced his eyes open and seen a sight he had never seen before. he froze, and he doesn’t know wether to look away or fall back to sleep. then he heard the soft whimpers, and ten’s in shock this all came from taeyong. 

taeyong’s arm isn’t around ten’s waist anymore, rather his hand has gripped the sheets lightly. ten looked down and see taeyong is slightly humping the bed and his mouth is opened, panting hot breaths close to ten’s face. ten doesn’t know what to do, he feels his face turning red and the gears in his mind stopped for a second. he suddenly felt hot, and he knows he couldn’t control his boner anymore. 

taeyong is all flushed from head to toe. ten could see the pink shade forming on taeyong’s cheeks, the little moans and whimpers that were sent through ten’s frustrated dick. then the next moment happened, and it made ten’s head dizzy with arousal.

“tennie…p-please...” taeyong breathes out he involuntary has his tongue out and keeps panting heavily, sounding more eager and desperate. ten can’t take his eyes off of him. he’s enticed, and would love to tease him in the best way. 

ten’s curiosity comes to mind, and he brings one of his fingers inside taeyong’s mouth and he groaned softly when taeyong starts to wrap his lips around it and laps it with his tongue. ten felt like he could come in his pants just like this, watching taeyong sucking on his finger and almost humping on him. 

ten couldn’t help but to bring out his definite skill on dirty talk. he once heard it between with jaehyun and johnny in public, which is gross but to them it riled jaehyun up and he sat restlessly beside his boyfriend. all johnny does is whisper dirty and sensual things in front of ten, and he knows that he could use it to his future partner someday. and the day really did came, ten silently thanked. 

“you’re so good on sucking on my fingers, baby. you really are meant for this, do you feel good?” ten teased, although he felt like he’s talking to himself since taeyong is still deep in sleep. but he whipped his head quick when taeyong let out a weak and soft ‘feels good’ and ten’s trying not to hallucinate. so ten keeps testing the waters and kept talking.

“you feel so good do you? you’re imagining this is my dick inside your mouth huh?” he said and he brought his own hand to his crotch and jerks off still with his pants on. “wouldn’t you love it if i make you choke only with my dick only hm?” then the response he gets was a high whine and more sucking from taeyong, and he didn’t miss the drool dripping out of his mouth to his chin. 

“y-yes, ngh…” taeyong garbled and then he sucks faster and his hips also follows. ten senses he’s getting close, and his desire to come with taeyong together might just come true. 

“is baby close now? you’re really enjoying this aren’t you? i bet you want to come right now, just from you sucking on my dick and humping me.” ten said breathlessly, his hand placed on his own dick going through the same pace as taeyong. 

taeyong pathetically whines and chants ten’s name like a prayer, a mantra.

“ten, ten, ten! p-please….let me come!!” taeyong begged and ten is quick to let out the moans he has been holding from the start. 

“c-come for me baby,” ten said and that was it for taeyong. he thrashed in the bed, bites on ten’s fingers and his thighs shook, then a wet patch formed on the front of his boxers. taeyong still went on sucking on ten’s fingers and licking it, like a lollipop. 

ten wasn’t far behind and he came in his pants as well. he cursed when he also felt wet and hot all over. his mind went euphorically hazy, and now he’s too weak to go to the bathroom and clean himself. ten slowly pulls out his fingers from taeyong’s mouth and before pulled out completely, taeyong suddenly whines at the loss and he silently cries out. 

“t-tennie… want finger..” he pleaded in a hush and ten felt his heart strung. he’s glad to see this side of taeyong. usually he’d deny and exclude from the smallest things that his friends and ten gives. but like this, he never saw taeyong needy and wanting someone or something in his mouth. it made ten protective and wanting to fully take care of taeyong. 

but his heart’s pace quicken. taeyong knew it was his finger. so will taeyong remember this moment? will he forever know that he really did this with him? ten knows he kept overthinking but who knows what will happen tomorrow morning. 

all ten could do now is slip his finger back to taeyong’s mouth and hear taeyong sighed happily, finally having something back in his mouth. ten then brought his lips to press a soft kiss to taeyong’s cheek. he could’ve sworn taeyong smiled a lil’ from that, but it may be his made up vision since everything is still dark. 

but maybe, just maybe, that this would may be something normal between them. maybe there’s more to come. he’ll definitely need to ask taeyong tomorrow morning, before anything goes awkward. but right now, he wants to enjoy taeyong’s presence next to him, and have taeyong sound comfortable with someone to calm him down.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry the ending sucked idk what to add anymo :(


End file.
